Sing Me to Sleep All Time Low PART ONE
by backpocketbeliever
Summary: All Time Low fanfic. It's really long. It's kinda okay, though.  Yes, it includes all band members AND crew members.  Part one. More to come.


"Lauren, stop pouting. You know moving is best for everyone." My stepmom told me. I thought of about 17 nasty things to say to her.

"Janet, how the hell will moving to some random town in Maryland help any of us?" My dad shot me a look. My older brother, Jacob, smiled for what felt like the first time since we found out we were moving two months ago.

"Okay, Lauren. We'll be there at the house in 30 minutes. You can either get over your attitude, or ruin your whole new life." Janet said nastily. She never really liked me, anyway. I didn't care at this point. I just rolled my eyes and decided to blast my new Blink-182 CD. I'm pretty sure Janet told me to turn down my CD player about 10 times in a 30 minute period, but I didn't listen to her.

After a 27 hour car ride, we finally pulled up into the new house. I was scared to get out of the car, because I knew once I did, there was no turning back. I actually ended up sitting in the car for at least 10 minutes before Janet yelled at me to get out. I did, and hesitantly walked inside. The house was pretty boring; you walk into the living room, and to the right's the kitchen. Dining room to the left of the kitchen, and bedroom next to the dining room. Stairs on the platform step thing when you walk in, then the upstairs. The upstairs is honestly the only part I like of this house; it's shaped like a square. One bedroom on the right with a bathroom attached and a giant walk in closet. This would become my room. Two rooms in the back, bathroom in between. Then another room on right. Janet and my dad had the downstairs bedroom, I got the first room to the right, Jacob got one of the rooms on the back wall and my older brother Mitchell got the room on the right.

The moving truck arrived about a half hour after we did. Janet and my dad decided they would help us bring our boxes (which were oh-so-carefully color coated by sticky notes) into our rooms, along with our furniture, then drive around town and go out to dinner.

After everything was in my room, I shut my door and looked around. The walls a minty green color, which I kind of liked. The carpet was shag and plush, and a white cream color. I had my own bathroom, a walk in closet, and a picture window. Sure, it was fine and all, but it wasn't… me. I found my "decorations" box and plastered my walls with drawings, posters, and pictures. You couldn't even see the green color anymore.

I'd only been here for about an hour and half before the first good thing actually happened. As I was pushing my bed against the wall with a picture window on it, I looked at the window in the house next to ours. I saw the blinds move a little, and a light turn on. A few minutes later, the blinds flew open and a boy with shaggy brown hair that looked about my age stood there, ruffling his hair. It was obvious he had just woken up, what teenage doesn't wake up at noon during summer break. He sat on his bed, staring off into space, and I tried not to notice him. Well, that is until I heard a Blink-182 song blasting from his room. I looked up, and he sleepily waved at me and half smiled. He was kind of cute, I guess.

The boy looked at me for a few minutes. I kinda sorta half smiled, and went back to unpacking. I saw the boy open his window, and yell, "Hey!" I looked up, and he kind of gestured to open my window. I did.

"My mom noticed you guys are just moving in; do you need any help unpacking or anything?" He said. He had a really cute voice, it wasn't little boy cute, it was just kinda quiet and shy.

"Umm. I guess." I didn't really know what to say, my dad wasn't home and I'm not too sure he would be happy if some random kid was here when he got home.

"Cool, I'll be right over." He was beaming when he said this. Overanxious, much? He through on a shirt and walked out of his room.

About two minutes later, I heard our doorbell ring. I walked down to answer it. Sure enough, Blink-182 neighbor boy was there.

"Hey, I'm Zack…ary Stephen Merrick." I smiled. I thought it was funny how he said his fully name. He held out his hand and I shook it. "But you can call me Zack."

"I'm Lauren Sierra-Anna Arner." He smiled at me. "You can call me Lauren."

"So, can I come in? Or am I going to help you unpack from out here?" He asked me, and I let him inside.

"Do you mind helping me unpack in my room?" I asked him. I probably should have rephrased that, he slightly blushed. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I seriously have a bunch of boxes in my room that I need to unpack!"

He laughed. "I know what you meant; I was just messing with you." I rolled my eyes. We went up to my room, and his eyes got really wide when he walked in.

"I'm guessing this is what you've been doing instead of actually unpacking?" I'm assuming he was referring to my picture covered walls.

"Hah, yeah. Kind of. I really wasn't in the mood to actually unpack."

"So you like Blink-182?"

I beamed. "Yeah, they're my favorite band."

"Yeah, I can kinda see that."

We started talking. He was going to be a freshman, like me. We were both going to Dulaney High, and since we had already gotten schedules (I enrolled last month) we knew we had 3 classes together. We liked the same music, and both of our parents were divorced. He was a little bit quiet, but he seemed pretty nice. I found out he played bass and liked to sing, which was cool, because I've always kinda had a think for musicians. I actually finished unpacking for the most part.

Zack went back home before my dad and Janet got home, and my I don't think my brothers noticed he was here. Which was good, because I'm sure Janet would have freaked out if she found out I had a boy she didn't know in the house.

I went to bed around 10:00 after talking on the phone with my best friend back home. I told her about Zack and what it was like here. She was dead convinced that I'm going to marry Zack, but I don't listen to her half the time anyway.


End file.
